


Seraph's Daughter

by Mad_Alice_Hatter20



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments City Of Bones Movie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Alice_Hatter20/pseuds/Mad_Alice_Hatter20
Summary: Ithuriel escapes from Wayland Manor with a newborn baby girl, Clary whose heaven name is Ariana. Clary is raised in heaven and is trained under Michael as a warrior when she is old enough. But there is more in store for Clary in this story. Clary never meets Jace, Simon, Magnus, or Alec. She is Isabelle's guardian angel. Clary meets another angel her age and falls in love. Heaven needs more angels and Clary can bear and survive the birth of angels. But someone in hell doesn't want heaven to have more angels and will do anything in their power to stop them. They kidnap Clary and torture her in hell, they beat her and attempt to rape her. Her archangel uncles and Aunt, her angelic boyfriend and her father (Ithuriel) desperately. Will they get to her in time or will they be too late? Will she still be able to bear angelic children or will she be left barren?
Relationships: Clary Fray/ Created Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Home again

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Clary doesn't end up with Jace. I wanted to focus more on what it would have been like if she was raised in heaven...If she looked at Ithuriel as her father instead of Luke. Clary marries another angel. Jace tries to get Clary's attention but fails. She doesn't fall for his charms.

Ithuriel sat on a hospital bed in heavens infirmary cradling a four-hour old newborn to his chest. The hospital attendant had gone off to get his older brothers who no doubt would be grateful for his return, and would hound him with questions of where he's been. The child was wrapped in a dirty dark brown blanket, her skin still covered in a thin layer of white vernix and a little blood from her birth. The baby was making soft snuffling sounds as she looked up at him with emerald green eyes. The child was quite small. He had heard Valentine mutter something about not having a bigger daughter. The child was 5 pounds 6 ounces. A tiny babe of 18 inches. The blanket hid a shocking truth. Underneath the blanket hid tiny wings that grew from the baby's back. He smiled at the baby. He immediately felt closer to the child once he found out she had wings. Her wings were much like his. The majority of her tiny wings were whiteish-gold, but on her wings were eyes near the tips. Eyes that were not yet open. He couldn't help but feel joy when holding the tiny being. She was perfect. He had already fallen in love with her. She didn't even have a name yet. He decided to name the baby. His name meant Discovery of God. He wanted her to have a name similar. He thought of the name Ariana which meant very holy. A name very celestial. Her nickname would be Ari, which meant Lioness of God. Ithuriel let his thoughts roam as he mused what the child's name should be if she should return to earth. More than likely he wouldn't let her. After what he'd been through....no way. He settled on Clary. He thought the name was pretty. He had decided he wanted to keep her, raise her, love her, and train her.

He smiled down at the child again, speaking her name this time, telling her her name. He stroked his finger over the baby's soft cheek.

"Your name is Ariana" He murmured softly to the small baby, watching her eyes flash gold for a moment as she realized her name.

The small baby smiled at him as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips gently against her forehead. Her tiny palm brushed his cheek. He chuckled softly and gently grabbed and pressed a tender kiss to her palm.

"My sweet baby girl" He cooed at her, smiling gently down at the small baby girl.

She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed as he rocked her slightly, humming a random lullaby that came to him. He was content to hold the Ariana as she slept. He watched her features as she slept. Her tiny lips formed a tiny pout, one of her arms had escaped the dirty confines of the blanket and was up by her face, her tiny fingers splayed against her cheek. She had reddish-gold blonde hair that had prominent curls much like his. Her tiny body was curled up to his chest. He was dosing off with the sleeping babe in his arms when he heard a huge ruckus coming from the entrance of the infirmary wing. It was his older brothers and sister.

Gabriel came rushing in first, followed by Raphael, then Raziel, and finally Michael.

"BROTHER!Wherehaveyoubeen?Areyouokay?Areyouhurt?Lookatyourwings!Theyaresotornup!Whodidthistoyou?Ineedanamebrother!Didyoutryanynewcandy?SHUTUPGABRIEL!Idon'tseehowhetriedanycandybecauseofhowtornuphelooks.I'msogladyouaresafe!Yourhomebrother!Yourhome!Imusttreatyourwoundsbrother!Theylookterrible!Wherehaveyoubeen?" The onslaught of questions being thrown against him was like standing in front of a twister. 

They are talking over each other as they ask him question over question of his whereabouts. The sound of them talking over each other woke the sleeping newborn baby girl up and she let out a piercing wail. Her tiny face scrunching up, her small body flailing as she begins to cry. Ithuriel hushed the small child and rocks her, pressing small kisses to her forehead as her whimpers turned to sniffles as she quieted under the gentle tone of his voice. 

It was then that his brothers and sister quieted and really took a good look at him. He was propped up on the hospital bed, surrounded by pillows, sitting up. He was covered in a light white blanket that matched the white sterile walls of the infirmary. Around his waist were three more pillows, and in the crook of his left arm was a small bundle wrapped in a dirty dark brown blanket. There were tiny snuffles coming from said blanket. Ithuriel himself looked worse for wear. His wings were torn up and bloodied. His torso was covered in slash marks, whip marks, burn marks, and bruises. His curly golden hair was a knotted mess, but the look on his face was one of joy as he watched the tiny bundle in his arms. Despite his appearance, he looked happy. 

"Brother, what happened" Raziel asked, his eyes eyeing the small bundle in his arms carefully.


	2. Wayland Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithuriel's flashback on his time in Wayland Manor.

He shifted the small baby in his arms as he began to regale his tale of his time at Wayland Manor.

*FLASHBACK*  
After Valentine had trapped him, Ithuriel fought against the chains, but it was useless. He couldn't break free. He was trapped. Valentine laughed, mocking him.  
"Look at you, you can't get free, your mine to do with at my own bidding".  
Ithuriel gave him a blank look. Well if he couldn't get free, he wasn't going to give into Valentine's satisfaction and cave into his whims.  
Valentine stared at the angel, sizing him up.  
" I want to know where the mortal mirror is, Ithuriel," he said.  
Ithuriel remained silent.  
Valentine gave him a few moments to respond. After a few minutes had passed, he asked once again. He was annoyed this time.  
"Tell me where the mortal mirror is," He said, this time raising his voice.  
Ithuriel remained silent still.  
"TELL ME" He yelled.  
Ithuriel kept his mouth shut and still didn't speak.  
Valentine looked enraged. Hair a sweaty mess, eyes ablaze with rage. The cellar that he had summoned him to was scattered with a variety of different bones, ranging from vampire bones to werewolf bones. There were pots boiling and sizzling, caged beings trapped in hanging cages, occasionally letting out shrieks.  
"Fine" Valentine growled, "If you won't talk willingly, I have other ways of MAKING you talk".  
Valentine went for a knife that was laying on one of his experiment tables. The blade glistened in the dim light, it's sharpness very visible. He went for a jug, in which Ithuriel realized was holy oil. He winced, knowing what was coming next and turned his head away as Valentine doused the blade in holy oil.  
Footsteps as they crossed the damp cellar floor to where he was helplessly chained.  
"I will ask you one more time Ithuriel.....Where is the Mortal Mirror" His voice was laced with anger.  
Ithuriel still didn't answer him.

With an angry cry, Valentine swung the doused blade down on his chest, making a deep gouge in his flesh.  
The holy oil burned him, making him feel like he was being burned alive as blood poured from the wound, his cries of anguish filled the cellar of Wayland Manor.  
He waited until the angels screams died down before he asked him again.  
"Where is it Ithuriel" He growled.

He kept his mouth shut. Valentine growled in rage kicking the angel, punching him. When this didn't work and he didn't give him what he wanted, Valentine threw the blade aside and went and got a needle. Utensils used for drawing blood. He felt the pinch of the needle as he pierced his arm. Valentine drew many vials of his blood, taking it for his own reasons, muttering that if he wouldn't talk, there were other uses of him that he could use. Angelic blood was supposed to bring people happy feelings. He would take it and give it to Celine Herondale for her unborn baby and then to his wife who he didn't know was pregnant because of her depression, he thought that the angel blood would cure her. After he had finished drawing his blood, Valentine once again began slashing at him with the holy fire doused knife all over his body. Blood was pouring out of his wounds and covering his torso, arms, neck, and legs. Valentine yanked on Ithuriel's hair, only adding to the pain he was already experiencing from the holy fire doused blade. His face was bruised and beaten. His howls filled Wayland Manor that night until Valentine eventually gave up that night, stomping back up the stairs only to return the next day with the same plan. Torture him until he talks. It never worked. Somewhere along the road, a baby girl was born. Valentine found Jocelyn, but only took her baby to upset her. Jocelyn was frantic as she mourned the loss of her baby...maybe never to be seen again. He brought the baby down to the cellar, placing her roughly on the dirty floor, wrapping a dirty dark brown blanket over her small squalling body. If he wouldn't talk, he would disturb the angel's sleep. He stomped back upstairs. He watched the squalling babe helplessly. He wished he could comfort her. The small child was still covered in a layer of white vernix and blood from birth. A dirty dark brown blanket wrapped haphazardly around her small body. He watched her as she flailed. When she moved her arm, it brushed over the runes, they glowed a golden white and he was free from his chains. He stared at the child in shock.  
How?  
He went over to the child, wanting to comfort her in some way. After all, she had freed him. When he went to pick her up, he felt something odd on her back. He turned the squalling babe over carefully in his palm and to his shock, he found a pair of white wings, much like his own growing from her back. There were eyes on her wings also, but they were closed. Valentine had used his blood to create an angel. He was put back into reality when he heard crumbling around him. The manor was tied to his life force. If he didn't get out of here now, both he and the small baby would be injured.  
He held the baby close to his chest and he flew towards heaven, his home.  
When he had arrived in heaven, he went to the infirmary. He had used the last of his strength to get back into heaven. He needed help.  
The attendant had looked up in shock, not only by the appearance of Ithuriel but also by the sound of a crying baby. He had looked over his brothers torn up appearance before he had snapped into attention, ushering his brother to a bed, propping his brother up with several pillows and putting more pillows beneath his arm so his brother could support the small babe. Ithuriel needed Raphael's attention for his injuries. It was more than what he could do. He eyed the now snuffling babe with curiosity.  
"I will return brother with Raphael so she can attend to your injuries. You need more help than what I can give you" He said.  
Ithuriel nodded. Now that he was sitting back down again, he could admire the small baby girl that rested in his arms.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

"My assistant was right, you need my help for these injuries," Raphael said, coming closer so she could examine his injuries more closely.  
The baby squirmed in Ithuriel's arms. Raphael smiled at the sleeping baby as she shifted softly in her sleep, sinking deeper into the angel's arm. 

"Um brother, you'll need to give the baby to one of them" She gestured to their other brothers and Ithuriel seemed reluctant to let go of the small babe. He wanted to hold her forever. She fit so perfectly in his arms.

Raziel stepped forward to take the child and reluctantly Ithuriel surrendered her to him.


	3. Patch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithuriel gets patched up from his wounds. Michael and Raziel meet his little Newborn Baby Girl

Ithuriel watched his brother's reaction as his brother surveyed his daughter for the first time. Raziel took a moment to get a good look at her. She looked so much like Ithuriel. As he looked at her, a smile formed on his face. He began looking from the small baby to Ithuriel and back to the small baby again, comparing the two's features. She was light and tiny. Ithuriel was watching him with his daughter and at the same time answering the questions Raphael asked him as he treated his wounds and worked on his wings. His other brothers Michael and Gabriel moved closer to Raziel to get a better look at the small babe. The child was partially hidden in the folds of the dirty blanket. She seemed peaceful. Raziel grimaced as he realized how dirty the blanket was and voiced his concerns. 

"The child shouldn't be wrapped in such a dirty blanket. She could get sick".

"After I finish working on Ithuriel, I'll give her a bath," Raphael said genty. She paused and as an afterthought, she said "and get rid of that nasty blanket she's wrapped in and get her in something clean".

She gestured to his assistant. 

"Get some infant body wash and shampoo, some baby lotion, Cotton balls, a couple of washcloths, a towel, A diaper, a fresh outfit, a fresh warm blanket, and when I'm ready bring a washbasin filled with warm water here. I will also give her a once over to check her for wounds and any type of mark or injury" Raphael said as she put stitches in Ithuriel's shoulder, sewing up a fairly deep gash that seemed to not stop bleeding.

Ithuriel was mostly patched up at this point. He had so many bandages across his chest and wings that he looked like an Egyptian mummy. Raphael was healing any smaller wounds that he had by running her finger over them, a golden white light emitting from her hand as the wounds vanished. Ithuriel was feeling weak yet, but significantly better. He wasn't covered in blood anymore and he didn't feel so sore. 

"I'm going to take Ithuriel to the bathroom and give him a bath. Gabriel you are coming with me to help. Once I am done with giving him a bath, we will work on the little one" Raphael said.

Michael and Raziel nodded in affirmation. Gabriel helped Raphael help Ithuriel stand and they went into the bathroom together and closed the door.

"Let me see her," Michael said, holding his hands out for the small baby.

Raziel handed her to him, adjusting the little newborn in Michaels's arms.

"She really does look like Ithuriel" He murmured, running a gentle finger down the baby's soft cheek.

He rocked her gently in his arms. The baby stirred in his arms, stretching. That's when Michael felt something else shift in the blankets. He cradled the baby's body closer to him, making sure to support her head and moved the blanket aside, revealing her wings. At the free range of movement, her tiny wings spread out as if to show off how big they were. Her wings had tiny eyes on the bottom of them, much like the rest of the angels. 

"You know," Raziel said, making casual conversation with Michael," He never did tell us her name. She's such a pretty baby". He stroked the baby's soft hair.

The last fledgling in heaven was already 1200 years old. It had been far too long since they had had a little newborn in heaven.

Michael nodded, agreeing with Raziel. 

"I'm sure he did name her. We can ask him what her name is when they get him out of the bath and settled back in the bed." Michael murmured, a small smile on his face as he watched the child sleep.

The baby yawned and opened her eyes, making both Raziel and Michael smile, as the baby looked up at who was holding her.

"Hi, sweet baby" Raziel cooed at her, running a finger gently over her little fist.

She was looking between Raziel and Michael. She had never seen theses too before. She seemed content enough where she was at though. She wasn't fussing. She was quiet except for a snuffling or a baby grunt as she watched the two archangels sleepily. The tiny one wrapped her hand around his finger. Raziel smiled at her action, an action that was mirrored by Michael.

They heard shuffling in the bathroom, looking up from the baby, and finally, the door opened and Gabriel and Raphael helped Ithuriel back to his bed in the infirmary. They got him settled again. Ithuriel looked much better. He still looked like a mummy but his hair was clean again and was free of tangles once more. They tucked him back into his infirmary bed, working together to make him comfortable. Once he was settled, Raphael turned around.

"Okay, now let's take care of the little one" She said, a smile on his face.


	4. Trama di Bath e Revnge

Michael handed the small baby over to Raphael. She shifted in her blanket restlessly. The medical assistant brought the supplies to him, warm water already in place. Raphael shifted the baby in her arms and dipped a washcloth in the basin of warm water and began to wipe the newborn's face, gently cleaning the white vernix and blood from her small face. She fussed, being disturbed from her slumber, wiggling inside her blanket. 

"She's got long eyelashes" Raphael commented.

She carefully pulled her closer to his body, angling her head towards the basin of warm water, cradling her neck. She put some baby shampoo in his other hand and began massaging her scalp cleaning her hair. She woke up at this, her eyes alert and looking around at her surroundings. Although she squirmed in her blankets, she seemed to like having her hair washed. She was making small snuffling moments as Raphael cupped her hand in some water and poured it over her head, rinsing the shampoo from her hair, smiling as she looked up at her. She wriggled slightly in her hold.

"She's beautiful," She said. "Now that I have the junk cleaned from her face and her hair".

She unwrapped the small bundle, the babe started to cry when she was exposed to the cold air of the infirmary. The baby’s body was covered in a thin layer of white vernix and blood from birth. Her face was red from crying. 

“I know you don’t like it” She murmured to her. “It’s cold, I know”.

She carefully washed the squirming babes’ body, minding the creases, neck, and tiny wings. She cupped water in his hand and rinsed her off, making sure to double-check her for any soap that might have lingered in any crevice’s she had. By now the poor baby was practically red from screaming her lungs out. She handed the squalling babe to Gabriel, who cradled her gently in her arms.

“I don’t want to stress her out any more than she already is. She's already mad enough. I'm going to put her on Ithuriel's chest while I put the lotion on her."

She put a white towel on Ithuriel's chest and put instructs Gabriel to put the baby on Ithuriel's chest. Gabriel did so and Ithuriel cradled the screaming babe to his chest, moving his hand as Raphael put another towel over her back and delicate wings. Ithuriel put his hand back to her back again and began murmuring to her, slowly calming the small babe as Raphael worked to dry the small baby off with the towel. Raziel and Michael had taken a seat next to Ithuriel's bedside and were conversing with each other quietly.

Raphael worked to apply the lotion on the baby once she had calmed down considerably. She was making small fussing noises but wasn't exactly screaming her head off anymore. Raphael moved her from Ithuriel's chest and laid her on the infirmary bed, putting a diaper on the small baby, and removing the wet towel from Ithuriel's chest before moving the baby back to Ithuriel's chest again. She placed a clean blanket over the baby, who snuggled closer to Ithuriel for warmth, her fussing now having become small snuffles. Ithuriel cradled her close, pressing kisses to the top of her head, murmuring to her.

"Why aren't you dressing her in the outfit," Gabriel asked, Michael and Raziel pausing in their conversation to listen to Raphael's answer.

"As Ithuriel plans on raising this child, it is important for a child to bond with their parent or caretaker. Ithuriel is her parent. Raziel's blood may run through all of the Nephilim, but her blood has two contributors, Raziel and Ithuriel. Being exposed to Ithuriel's blood over the expanse of a nine-month period makes Ithuriel her biological father, despite Valentine being the one that helped Jocelyn conceive her. Valentine's DNA doesn't run in her, Ithuriel's does. Anyways, skin to skin contact is important for a newborn to bond with their parents. By allowing skin to skin contact after a bath, she will cry less, have improved brain function and development as well as parental attachment. She will spend increased time in the very important deep sleep and quiet alert states." Raphael said.

The infant had fallen back to sleep during Raphael's medical information and was asleep against Ithuriel's chest. 

"Raziel," Ithuriel asked, "What are you going to do about Valentine?"


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is dressed in her first outfit and Michael shares a memory from when Raphael was a child.

A dark look came over Raziel's face. It was not often that angels interfered with Shadowhunter affairs. But Valentine had injured his little brother. He wanted to kill Valentine for what he did to his little brother. Because of Valentine, his little brother was injured. He finally answered his brother.

"In 17 years' time, He will face justice. He will summon me. I know he will because he wants answers. He will meet his fate. His actions will not go unpunished. He will pay for imprisoning you, injuring you, abusing you and his newborn daughter. I know he has created another child with angelic blood. A boy. His name is Johnathan Herondale, Jace for short. Son and only child of Stephan and Celine Herondale.Valentine cannot hide forever. He assumes that because he has created the Circle rune, that I will be proud. I know everything he is going to tell me in 17 years. He will face trials in heaven. He will not be allowed to be with his family. He has caused enough destruction with the shadow world. He deserves to be punished.”

Ithuriel had been rubbing his newborn daughters back softly, enjoying the feel of her. Her soft gentle weight a welcome relief to the pain that he had suffered at the hands of Valentine Morgenstern. She was nestled against the curve of his neck, her breathing soft. Raphael took notice of this and handed Ithuriel the clean white outfit. Ithuriel looked at her for more information.

“She’s calm enough that you can dress her now. I don’t think she will get too upset now that she’s warm and sleepy” she said.

Ithuriel nodded, listening to Raziel rant about how mad he was at Valentine, his other brothers Michael and Gabriel chiming in with their opinions. Even Raphael had voiced her opinion. The outfit had consisted of a white onesie, soft white cotton pants and a tiny pair of white socks. Ithuriel moved to put her down on the bed so he could dress her. She snuffled slightly at his neck causing a small smile to appear on his face at the sound of her little noises. When she was pulled away from the warmth of his skin, she started fussing. He shushed her, stroking her tiny body gently. She had opened her eyes, now aware of her surroundings. He had begun to carefully wedge the onesie over her head, and she fussed quietly, the coldness of the onesie a completely opposite feeling of the warmth she felt on her fathers’ skin. He tried to work quickly, not wanting to upset her any more than he had to to get her dressed. He worked the soft white pants onto her tiny body, hushing her as she continued to fuss at the new feeling on her body. Once he had the pants on, he quickly worked the tiny socks around her tiny feet that were no bigger than his thumbs. He placed the baby back in the blanket which calmed her fussing somewhat and chuckled as she quieted, looking at her in her little outfit, gaining the attention of his older brothers and sister, turning the topic which had switched to battle discussion and training tactics, to him and his daughter. He had held her up so his siblings could see her dressed in her little outfit, cradling her head and her bottom so they could see. 

Her golden eyes were open and glancing around the room, her tiny hand waving about as she squirmed slightly in her father's hold. A chorus of chuckles and coos at the little newborn erupted as they watched her. Her little expressions changed constantly, which made them laugh. Raziel had held his hands out once again for the newborn, which Ithuriel happily gave him the tiny girl delighted in their acceptance of his new daughter. The tiny baby was calm now, and he watched as his brothers and sister cooed at the small newborn, smiling and touching her gently. She was covered in kisses and gentle hugs. Ithuriel had laughed when he saw his normally stoic big brother, sway playfully with the baby. The goofiest grin of his face as he looked at his niece. The child was passed around the brothers and his sister. Each sibling taking their time and their turns without arguing about who got to hold her next.

"We need to make her a nursery and get her set up here," Raphael said. She was already going through ideas in her head about what to do with the nursery. 

Michael chuckled, looking up from the once again sleeping baby he was holding to see the wheels turning in his sister's face. 

"Raphael, you're making it obvious," He said, pulling his sister out of her trance that she was in.

She looked at him, a playful glare on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to sound inconspicuous.

It was no doubt that Raphael enjoyed doing designing when she had the time when she wasn't working in her hospital. Michael chuckled at his sister's ignorance. It was no joke that she enjoyed practicing medicine. It reminded him of when she was little, watching her in the garden building and designing things with flowers and stones. His mind shifted to another memory and he laughed. HARD. 

His siblings looked at him, half-smiles on their faces, wanting to know what he was laughing so hard about.

Through his laughter, he managed to get out why he was laughing.

"I'm just remembering when she was about nine years old. It was about three in the morning."

Realizing where he was going with this, Raphael blushed, chuckling slightly herself at the memory.

"We were down in the common room watching a movie, almost asleep. She was upstairs supposedly sleeping. I hear her get up, and I hear her walking around in her room for about 10 minutes. It sounds like she's pacing back and forth in her room."

Michael puts one of his hands up to his face near his eyes and tries hard but fails to stifle his laughter, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Then I hear what sounds like stomping upstairs, I can hear her muttering something up there about 'I gotta make it happen'. Then it sounds like she's jumping up and down upstairs and I find myself thinking. What in dad's name is she doing up there?! Then I hear the loudest bang up there. I'm thinking she's going to wake dad up at this point. You know how he is when he's not fully rested. At this point, I decide to get up and go investigate what she was doing. Then as I'm going up the stairs, it sounds like she's scooting furniture upstairs, moving it around her room. But why in dad's name at three in the morning? I finally get up there and open her door just as she's finishing rearranging her room and she jumps, looks up and she looks like a child who has been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I go ' Raphael, It's three in the morning. Why are you rearranging your room this early in the morning'. She says 'Well Michael, I had this dream and in my dream, my room looked like this' She gestured to her room ' I had the dream and I had to do it before I forgot what it looked like" Michael ended his story belly laughing the whole time, his body shaking with laughter the whole time.

His siblings laughing at the memory. Michael pressed a kiss to his niece's forehead, still chuckling at the memory.

"But your right Raphael," He said, a smile still on his face. "We need to get her a nursery set up".

At this, Raphael smiled. 

"Awesome. I already have a million ideas for her nursery" she said, jumping with excitement.

"We know you do Raphael, You always do," Gabriel said, teasing his big sister.

At this they all laughed.


	6. It's Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithuriel starts therapy so he can leave the hospital and we find out some more information about Valentines whereabouts?
> 
> I posted pictures of what Raziel's room looks like on Tumblr. It's under #ithuriel

Ithuriel had spent a week in the infirmary recovering from his major wounds Valentine had dealt him. Raphael had begun planning Ariana's nursery and it was being built. They had set up a second room in Ithuriel s quarters so he could hear her if she cried during the night. Later when she grew up and wanted a room, a place of her own, they would build her one. For the time being, she would stay close to Ithuriel. Ariana had stayed by Ithuriel' s side throughout this whole ordeal, his brothers visiting him and his new daughter often in the infirmary. A bassinet had been placed by his infirmary bed, so he could rest assured that his daughter was safe. Each day he was recovering more and more. He was able to stand again, although he wasn't at full strength yet. He cradled his daughter who was wrapped in a white blanket, asleep in his arms standing near the infirmary window, which overlooked the newbies training grounds. He watched his brother Gabriel, try to repeatedly train the younger angels a simple sword swinging technique, chuckling softly at his brothers frustration. He kept making hand gestures, throwing his hands up in the air as if it was the easiest thing for them to remember. Although he couldn't hear him, he could imagine the words coming out of his mouth. He missed the outdoors. The colors outside a beautiful contrast to the sterile white walls of the infirmary. He still had to introduce Ariana to the rest of his brothers and sisters, he thought again, looking down at his daughter. Show her around. Welcome her to heaven. Her home. 

He heard heels clicking on the infirmary floor, followed by the sound of boots. He could tell one of them was Raphael, the other pair of footsteps could either be Michael or Raziel, because Gabriel was training the newbies outside. He knew this much without turning around. The footsteps stopped a few feet short of him and he turned around. It was Raphael and Raziel.

Raphael smiled at her healing baby brother.

"Are you ready to start some therapy" She asked him lightly.

Right, because the major wounds were healed now, he had to start therapy again to regain his strength. Raphael had been considering letting him out of the infirmary early, back to his own quarters so he could finish healing in his own environment, but he had to prove to her he was strong enough to handle basic tasks without hurting himself before she let him out. She had reluctantly let him start wandering about the infirmary again at his own will. It was about all she would let him do. Clary liked to be carried and walked with at the same time.

"Sure" He said. He knew the sooner he did it and met her expectations, the sooner he could go back to his own environment. Oh how he missed his room. An angels room was their safe place away from work. He hadn't seen his room in over a year. He missed the comfort of his own bed, his bathroom, his desk. The list went on and on. 

"You'll need to hand him the baby" Raphael said, gesturing to Raziel. "He will take the baby to his quarters for the time being and watch over her while we do your therapy sessions." She looked at Raziel. "Try to avoid our brothers and sisters when you take her back to your quarters. I'm sure Ithuriel wants to be the one to introduce her to everyone else". Raziel nodded in affirmation.

Ithuriel nodded. The therapy sessions would take about 3 to 4 hours. Since they were not human, they didn't need to rest as much. The could endure more. He walked over to Raziel, who held out his hands for his niece and Ithuriel tucked his daughter into his brothers strong arms. Raziel adjusted his arms to cradle his niece properly, nudging the blanket back a bit from her face so he could see her. She still slept peacefully. He smiled down at her. 

He watched Raphael lead his brother off to the recreation room where they did therapy to help rehabilitate angels that were severely injured. He looked back down at his niece again and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smelled like baby shampoo and lotion. He looked back up and began walking towards his quarters. His quarters were bigger because he was the king of heaven. His room was closer to the palace. Musing in his own thoughts about the smell of the shampoo, he thought back on the different scents he could detect in the baby shampoo. Angels had a heightened sense of smell. He could smell delicate powdery notes in the scent. There were florals and a subtle sparkling fresh green citrus, rose, jasmine and creamy iris blended out the scent perfectly that gave off a delightfully delicate scent that was perfect for a baby. Her blanket smelled like another powdery floral blend. He detected lily of the valley, jasmine blossom, pink rose petals woven by water ivy and juicy apricot. Precious amber, soft musk and warm milk, proved a soothing scent that she was wrapped in. If he really concentrated he could smell Ariana's true scent. Citrus Rose. A pleasant scent. Her warm little body rested delicately in his arms. Her breathing soft and even. To get to his quarters, they had to go outside. Here the air was free of pollution. The grasslands, expanded as far as the eye could see. The temperature not too hot or too cold. He could hear birds chirping, the sound of a rushing waterfall in the distance. The wind rustling the leaves. He could hear the sounds of his siblings talking about random subjects, the distant clang of metal of some of the angels that were training. Leaves crunched softly on the path, he walked as he observed the housing his siblings had. Each one was hand constructed by the builders. The builders of heaven were corrupt shadowhunters that had done wrong in the mortal world and were looking to redeem themselves. It was sort of like prison, but being able to get out and work in the fresh air. They were watched carefully by several guards. In the end of the day, they would go back to their prison cells, and serve out the rest of their time. In time if they spent the amount of time they were judged for by he and Michael, without any conflicts or shenanigan's, they would go free and would be able to join their families again in eternal peace. Some prisoners were in prison for hundreds of years, redeeming themselves. Since they didn't have to eat or rest, they worked until the guards deemed it enough for the day before spending their time locked up, serving time for their bad deeds on earth. His siblings could create objects with a snap of their hands, but not houses. They made the prisoners work. Any sort of household objects his siblings could create themselves. Make the house their own. 

He was walking up to his quarters now, thankfully having avoided his siblings without any issues. His quarters started with a pair of grand double golden doors that swung inwards. The doors though a white background with black accents bore steel gold, engraved with runes that were in both the grey book and ones that he bore on his body. The gold of the door glistened in the sun. He opened the doors and stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him, careful not to disturb his sleeping niece. The inside matched his own sparkling aura. Gold. The roof was a dome of gold glass engravings easily at least thirty feet high to accommodate his height. The foyers tile floors sparkled in their clean state. Gold circles with a marble underlaying. A giant light gold chandelier that if you looked closely at the rim of it was decorated in silver fleur-de-lis. The home had a classic but princely feel to the home. What better for the king of heaven. Further into the room a black grand piano sat to one side of the room, red accent furniture along with a small fountain decorated the center of the room. Further back the door to his office. Upstairs was his bedroom. He had many other rooms but he wasn't about to pace about his house with a one week old in his arms as if an intruder was about. He just wanted to spent time with his niece. He was allotted four hours with her. He intended to use them. His office had a much more homey feel to it. A small T.V. in one corner, A huge wooden desk for him to do his paperwork at. It looked a bit like a old library. It had a second floor where he kept various decorations on the shelves along with books. A lamp sat in the corner of his desk. A couple comfortable chairs with foot rest both draped with afghans and decoration pillows sat on either side of the desk. His desk had a feather quill sticking out of an ink pot, an unfinished report sitting on his desk.

He settled on one of the chairs cradling his niece close. Part of him wanted to sit at his desk and finish the report. He didn't like leaving things unfinished but he had four hours with his niece. He wanted to spend time with her. Hold her, cuddle her, love on her. As one of the older brothers, he knew from experience that children grow up all too fast and are on their own before you know it. You were supposed to cherish these moments with babys because they would be gone within a blink of an eye all too soon. He eased the blanket back a bit more. He carefully pulled her out of the blanket, draping it over the side of the chair and cradled her warm little body against his. She snuffled slightly in her sleep. He was watching her sleep when a flicker of paper fluttered near him. Michael. Michael was looking for him. He answered a reply, chuckling as his niece startled awake in his arms, showing her golden eyes. He got up, knowing Michael would be here shortly and went to the front door to let him into his quarters. He admired how Ariana held eye contact with him the entire time, her little hands up by her face. He would have to admit she was closer to seven pounds now and nineteen inches long. She was a more stable weight. She still felt featherlight to him. Angels were stronger than shadowhunters. One ton would still feel featherlight to them. 

He reached the door, hearing a knock and opened the door letting him in and closed the door behind him. Michael smiled when he saw his niece was here. He bent over and kissed the tiny girls forehead. 

"Hello Princess" He cooed at her. 

"Hello Brother" He said, finally greeting Raziel.

"Hello Michael" Raziel said, beginning to lead Michael back to his office, where when they were together, they normally hung out.

"Did Ithuriel start therapy today" Michael asked, starting up a conversation.

"He did" Raziel replied. "He's been begging Raphael nonstop to let him out of the infirmary. He wants to go back to his own room again. Of course there is construction for Ariana going on right now so she can be near him. Raphael wants to be sure he can handle simple basic tasks by himself before she allows him to leave though." 

"That's good" He said. "I know he wants to...." His words were cut off by Gabriel rushing through his entrance to his quarters, not even bothering to knock.

"Gabriel, What is it" Raziel asked, adjusting his hold on his niece, who once again startled at the sudden noise.

"It's Valentine" He breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"What about Valentine" Michael asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"He's livid that not only Ithuriel but his supposable daughter left his clutches" He got out. 

"So what's he going to do about it" Raziel asked. "She's safe here. She's with us in heaven."

"No that's not it. He's livid enough that he is seeking further help. From hell. He's building an army. He's going to try and start an apocalypses." Gabriel said.

"Seeking whose help from hell" Michael asked.

"I don't know, He's gone to great lengths to cover that up" Gabriel said.

"He's going to rage war on heaven" Gabriel stated.


	7. It's Starting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raziels thoughts on Valentine, Michael has a big brother moment and We catch up with what Valentine is doing as far as starting the apocolypse. 
> 
> WARNING: Foul language at the ending of this chapter

The baby in Raziel's arms fussed almost as if the news upset her. Raziel grimaced. Why did Valentine care what happened to this newborn? Judging by what his brother had said, Valentine had thrown the newborn down in front of the angel with little care. He had thrown her away. Why did he want her now? Raziel already felt extremely protective of this baby. As did his siblings. He wouldn’t have given her back anyway, even if Valentine asked for her. Valentine had lost two angels. One he entrapped and one that he created. Neither one was going to be returned to him. He was a selfish person. He wanted to be in control of the shadow world. Abusing a child in such a manner had never sat well with him. The first child Valentine had fathered was a son, a son that never got the chance to be normal. The chance to be a normal Shadowhunter. He was always going to be the boy with demon blood. He experimented with another child, Johnathan Herondale, this time with angel blood. Valentine had dealt so much carnage to the shadow world. He also indirectly experimented on his daughter, rather…. Ithuriel’ s daughter that he held in his arms now. He cradled the small child closer to his body. It was amazing how attached one could become to such a small child. She was still so small yet, that she only took up about half his arm. She still curled up in the fetal position, like she was when he first met her. 

“He wants the baby back” Gabriel said.

Raziel’s facial expression shifted, the gentle one he had been giving his niece changed as he raised his head and looked at Gabriel, a stern expression on his face changing to one of anger.

“I’m not going to let that happen” He said, his voice hard as he thought of Valentine. “She’s ours now. He threw her away like a piece of trash, but she means so much more than that to us”.

Raziel began pressing kisses on the tiny girls forehead as if to reassure her that he wasn’t letting her go any time soon. She had fallen asleep again in his arms. Raziel thought of Ithuriel. What would he think about this? His daughter back in the arms of that monster?

Ithuriel was very protective over his daughter. It was hard for him to let her out of his sights even for a little while. He loved her so very, very much. His daughter was his everything. His whole world. Angels didn’t normally have kids, it was almost strictly unheard of. Ariana had been nothing short of an unexpected, but blessed miracle. Ariana had come in and had taken the Angels she’d met from strict to loosening up for the first time since the fall of Lucifer. Ariana had brought back a meaning of love to heaven that had been missing for a very long time. For those eons of time since before she was born, they had been emotionless soldiers. Ariana had changed Ithuriel. Him being a new dad, seeing the look of pure joy on his face as he held his daughter, changed something in the rest of them. 

Raziel glance at the clock. They had a three hours left before they had to return her to her father. Ariana started to fuss in his arms yet again. Michael and Gabriel who had been talking about how to approach the situation paused in conversation. Ariana was crying now and Raziel didn't know why. He tried hushing her, soothing her but it wasn't working. Her little face was red from screaming. Gabriel looked as panicked as Raziel felt. Michael remained strangely calm. Being the oldest brother, he knew things. He had helped raise younger angels before.

"May I" Michael asked, holding his hands out for the tiny squalling babe. 

Raziel allowed Michael to take the small babe in his arms. Michael picked her up and cradled her against his shoulder. The small baby looked even tinier in his arms. She had her head buried in his neck, still crying. Michael shifted the babe so that he was cradling her as Raziel had and rocked her softly, offering her a finger to hold. The babe immediately took it to her mouth and started sucking on it. She quieted for a moment, sucking on his finger until she realized she wasn’t getting anything from it and started fussing again. 

“She’s just hungry” Michael said.

He snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared on the table. He began bouncing the baby slightly as he walked towards the table with the bottle to the seating area. The other two followed him. He snapped his fingers again and her blanket which was in Raziel’s study was on the couch. As the other two seated themselves, Michael adjusted the blanket on the couch so he could swaddle the baby in it once more. She fussed as he put her down on the blanket, her movements becoming more and more strained. Michael hummed softly to her, making quick work of loosely swaddling the blanket around her and picked her back up again, adjusting her in a upright position in the crook of his arms. He picked up the warm bottle which only held about a couple of ounces of milk and gently pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. The baby stopped her fussing and latched onto the nipple almost immediately. For a moment, they all listened to the sound of the little newborn nursing. Ariana had her hand around Michael’s pinky finger, holding it while she nursed her bottle. The sound of her suckling on the bottle soothed everyone in the room a little bit. 

“What if he tries to compel the wish from me” Raziel asked Michael.

Michael looked up from his baby niece to see Gabriel picking at his fingers out of nervousness and Raziel with a worried expression on his face, looking at him for guidance.

“If he tries to compel this from you, you will first tell him no, If he still insists upon compelling this wish from you, I will come down and handle it” Michael said.  
Michael looked to Gabriel who was still picking at his fingers and cleared his throat, staring at him. Gabriel, sensing eyes on him looked up from his fingers. 

“Stop picking at your fingers” He said, “We’re going to get through this”.

He gestured to Raziel to heal him. His fingers were bleeding. Raziel nodded and pressed two fingers to his brother’s forehead, healing his wounds. He glanced down at his baby niece again, seeing that she had almost finished her meal. He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. This was not just any T.V. This T.V was one that could show you what other people were doing. He typed Valentine Morganstern into the search box on the keyboard. 

“We should see what he is up to so we are prepared for whatever he may throw at us. I know he will put up a fight” Michael murmured. 

He checked on his niece again and saw that she had finished her bottle. He gently pulled the nipple from her mouth and set the bottle on the table, turning back to his niece and situated her so he could burp her while he watched the screen load. Raizel and Gabriel were watching the screen too. He began to pat the babys back gently working a burp out of her as the screen finally loaded. He heard her sigh against his neck and he smiled. He leaned back on the sofa and held her close to him, running his hand up and down her back, stroking her wings. He could hear her heartbeat as it evened out once more as she went off to sleep. He turned once again to watch the T.V.

*******  
Valentine was pacing back and forth across the floor as he cursed, both the baby and the angel were gone. He held yet another one of his famous torture devices in his hands. He threw his hands in his hair and tugged. His teeth were clenched and air hissed through his teeth. He threw the butcher knife down to the ground, throwing his fists back down to his sides. 

“FUCK!” He yelled. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” 

He growled and swiped his hand across the makeshift table, taking the papers that sat upon it crashing to the floor. His prized capture and experiment were gone. He had finally created a angel. He picked a vial on the floor. He had labeled it “Angel Sperm”. He opened the container, there was nothing left. He rifled through the one other thing that he had taken from Ithuriel. His blood. His hands were shaking as he pried open the vial, hoping for a drop. There was nothing in it. Not a single drop of blood.   
“Bone. Dry” Valentine growled. “DAMN IT”. 

He hurled those to the ground too. 

“How did he escape” He hissed. “ I had him chained to this FUCKING cellar. HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!!!!THAT DAMN BABY TOO! DAMN, I COULD HAVE TOURTURED HER TOO. I COULD HAVE TRAINED HER TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! I COULD HAVE MATED HER WITH HER BROTHER, CREATED A WHOLE OTHER SPICIES UNDER MY FUCKING CONTROL, I WANT CONTROL OF THIS WORLD. I DESERVE IT. I CAN’T LET THIS GO! THEY WANT TO PLAY GAMES……WHEREVER THEY WENT….THE BABY AND THE ANGEL!!!! FINE!!!! I’VE GOT SOMEONE I’M GOING TO CONTACT!!! I’M GOING TO GET THEM BACK!!!! CONTROL OVER THE SHADOW WORLD WILL BE MINE!!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!!” He screamed.

He stormed out of the cellar, grumbling to himself about the things he would have to gather for the spell of summoning. 

********


End file.
